


Hunter's Humiliation

by Why_Did_I_Do_This942



Series: Hunter's Humiliation [1]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Vibrators, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Did_I_Do_This942/pseuds/Why_Did_I_Do_This942
Summary: Lol please no this is just a sin for my weird friend group tbh





	Hunter's Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Lol these chracters actually belong to Poptropica, I'm just corrupting them. *single tear* I'm sorry that I'm not actually sorry.

Winston sighed, looking out the window of the isolated cabin mansion he and three of his friends occupied. It was in the middle of nowhere, well, not NOWHERE, it was in Yukon, Canada. But other than the three of them and some random servants Winston hardly knew, there was nobody. The sun hadn't yet risen and he wished it never would. Most days were boring for hi but today especially was bound to be awful, Myron, a man he had a very complicated relationship with, was going out on another hunting trip. Usually, Winston was brought along, but the cabin was just so dusty- and.. he was a major clean freak. That, and it was his job to clean it, he was Myron's butler. Today, his only activity would be cleaning, how boring. And when Myron came home he'd surely be too exhausted for any form of fun. Winston was his butler, yes, but there was some major sexual tension between the two, and everyone in the cabin knew it. Clara, Myron's chef and Winston's best friend, often teased him about it and insinuated many lewd things about the two. But that's beside the point, it was almost sunrise, and as such he had to go wake Myron. The hunter was notorious for sleeping late on days when he should be up early.

Begrudgingly, Winston started his way up the stairs and towards Myron's room. He HATED the thought of Myron leaving all day... he was about to knock on Myron's door when it hit him. What if he didn't wake Myron up? Myron would be too late to make it to the hunting grounds. He'd stay home. He'd be with Winston. All. Day. Long. Winston's heart fluttered at the prospect. He'd still have to clean, sure, but with Myron there.. he wouldn't mind. His fist was raised, he was poised to knock. Did he really want to disobey Myron, though? The thought had never even crossed him before and Myron always praised how loyal Winston was. Could he go against him like this? Myron was known for being angered easily, and the man had a violent streak a mile long. Still, Winston could play it off like it was an accident, maybe he'd even get in Myron's pants in the process. Lustful thoughts soon clouded his judgement and Winston backed away from the door and started dusting. The reward outweighed the risk, Winston thought.

A few hours later, other people in the house finally started to get up. "Mmm... good morning, Winston." A girl's voice suddenly said, Winston jumped at the sound. "Cl-Clara!" He stuttered. "You know better than to startle me like that!" He protested. The girl grinned as she stretched, her emerald green eyes seemingly shining with mischief. "Yeah, you startle easily because the last time someone snuck up behind you it was Myron about to give you the-" "CLARA!" Winston yelled, flustered. His cheeks were already a bright shade of pink, an obvious contrast to his pale skin. The chef chuckled a bit, teasing Winston was one of her favorite pastimes. "It's not rape if he yells 'surprise!'" She commented with a wink. Winston face palmed and internally screamed as Clara looked around the room a bit before saying "Wow, you already started cleaning? I'm surprised you even had time to do that after getting Myron ready for his hunting trip." Winston lowered his head a bit bashfully. "About that.. ehe.. funny story.. he's still here." He slowly replied. Clara's eyes widened. "What?! Are you insane?! When Myron gets up he is gonna KILL you! Winston, you were supposed to wake him hou-!" She was interrupted when a floorboard quite audibly creaked from upstairs. Both of them went silent. Only Myron's room had floorboards so creaky that you heard them from downstairs. It was quiet for a few moments before everything went to hell. "WHAT THE- WINSTON!" The shout echoed throughout the cabin, anyone who WAS asleep sure wasn't anymore. Myron's feet came pounding down the stairs and Winston suddenly questioned his plan on keeping Myron home all day. "Clara, go!" Winston suddenly exclaimed. He didn't want her to see this. "But-!" "GO!" With that, she ran back to her own room using the staircase on the other side of the fireplace and locked the door. Winston spun around to find Myron looming over him, a murderous look in his eyes. "Winston," Myron began, his voice oozing with venom. "Why didn't you wake me up?" "U-uh..." Winston's eyes darted around the room. "I.. forgot. I'm sorry, sir." Myron stood more than a few inches taller than him, the man leaned down and grabbed Winston's chin. "I don't believe you. Why didn't you wake me up?" The butler felt himself tremble in the hunter's grasp, Myron was undoubtedly stronger than him, there was no escape. "I-I!" "Tell me the truth. NOW." He commanded. "I did! I forgot!" As soon as Winston said that Myron backhanded him across the face, causing Winston to fall to a rather pathetic heap on the wooden floor, whimpering quietly. "You fucking liar.. TELL ME WHY!" Myron roared, slamming the side of his fist against the wall. "I DID! I FORG-" A hand wrapped around Winston's throat and Myron released a low growl. "Lie one more time and I'll slit your throat like the animal you are." He spat. Winston coughed hoarsely as he felt Myron's pressure on his throat increase. "I.. I..! I DIDN'T WAKE YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE GONE ALL DAY SO I TRIED TO KEEP YOU HERE!" He cried out. Myron slammed his back into the wall. "WHY?!" He demanded. "BECAUSE I WANTED TO FUCK YOU!" Every muscle in Myron's body tensed. The look of rage and murder in his face halted, leaving Winston to take short, raspy breaths as he attempted to calm down. 

Myron dropped him on the floor, letting Winston land hard on his ass. "... You needy fucking whore." Myron snarled, kicking Winston in the stomach with his heel. Winston yelped in both surprise and pain as Myron looked down on him, disgusted. "Prioritizing your filthy desires over MY hunting trip. I should mount you on the wa-" Myron didn't finish his thought because a sadistic smile spread across his lips and his eyes grew wide with madness. "No.. filthy thoughts like yours require a filthy punishment. You want me so bad? You'll get that chance if you do exactly as I say." Myron said authoritatively as he crossed his arms. Winston was stunned, he didn't know what to make of this. He was thinking with his head- but not the one connected to his neck, he nodded vigorously and Myron smirked, apparently pleased. "Good." Was all he said before he threw Winston over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "WH- SIR?!" He cried. "Not 'sir' anymore, Winston. You're being punished, so as of now, you shall refer to me as 'master'." Myron asserted. Winston gulped nervously. Just what had he gotten himself into? Myron opened the door to his own bedroom and stepped inside, still carrying Winston. He shut the door behind him and hummed a merry tune as if nothing had happened. Myron stepped into his personal bathroom which was attached to his room and set Winston down. "Shower." Winston felt his face flush at the command. "I- Okay.." He agreed and waited for Myron to leave. "Hmm? What's the delay? Since you want to fuck me, you must be comfortable being naked in front of me. Go on." Myron leaned forward. "Strip. Or do I have to 'assist' you?" Winston's face was bright red. "I'm not stripping!" Myron glared. Bad move. The hunter didn't even hesitate to rip off Winston's shirt, he tore it like paper. Winston gasped and stumbled back. His suit was quickly tattered as Myron ripped every article of clothing off him until he was only in his boxers. Myron was sitting on the feeble man's chest and Winston was trying his best to stop shaking. "Now, do you want to take off your underwear on your own, or do I have to tear them to shreds, as well?" Winston couldn't help but let out a small whimper. "I-I'll take them off on my own, s- master..." "Good boy." Myron sneered, ruffling Winston's hair like someone petting a dog. He got off his butler and allowed Winston to slip off the undergarment, he was now completely exposed. He stepped into the shower and thoroughly washed himself, Myron's eyes were free to wander Winston's body, he was tempted to cover himself but he feared that would result in further punishment from Myron, so he tried to just focus on getting clean.

As soon as Winston stepped out of the shower Myron grabbed his hand and pulled Winston back into his bedroom, not even letting the man dry off. He was left to shiver both from the cold and fear as Myron reached under his bed and pulled out a chest. He didn't say anything, allowing his boss to rummage through it. As Winston peeked to see what was inside it he couldn't help but gasp. It was absolutely FULL of sex toys. Whips, leashes, riding crops, gags, blindfolds, vibrators, and- "Hey, what's that?" Winston asked, pointing at a particularly peculiar item in the box. Myron slammed the chest closed. "NOTHING!" He exclaimed. Winston blinked. Presumably, Myron had a secret, shameful kink. He'd keep that in mind. Myron positioned himself so that Winston would not be able to see the contents of the chest before reopening it and carefully pulling out a singular object before closing and locking the chest and shoving it back under his bed. He turned around to reveal a large pink vibrator in his hand. Winston cocked his head to the side, confused. "That shower, dear Winston.. was to prepare you for this. You didn't think you deserved MY magnificent cock, did you? You'll have to work for that privilege." Myron said, ego lacing his deep voice. "And I hope for your sake you're prepared... I'm not letting you use lube for this." Myron laughed at Winston's horrified expression- the vibrator was HUGE! Winston wondered to himself if it'd even fit. "Now, I have to grab something from the kitchen, I'll be right back, and when I am, I expe-" Myron opened his door and found himself face to face with not only Clara... but a 6'1 man with dark skin and an enraged look in a pair of golden eyes. He was being confronted by no other than Max.


End file.
